Asakami Mira
|image = Cure_MelodicalDia.png|imgsize = 200px|katakana = 朝神ミラ|romaji = Asakami mira|age = 16 (No Magic World and Cure Melodical) 13 (Magic World)|gender = Female|ecolor = Dark Green (Mira) Lime Green (Cure Melodical)|hcolor = Chocolate Brown (Mira) Light Auburn (Cure Melodical)|relative = Asakami Aira (mother) Asakami Sora (twin sister) Asakami Shizuku (younger sister)|japanese = Oki Kanae|cure = Cure Melodical|sym = Music Note|tcolor = Green|season = Miracle Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!}} '|朝神ミラ|5 = is a new OC created by Chinatsu Kiseki. Mira is an energetic 16-year old full of love who is amazing at the piano. However, she is actually very lonely and only trusts those who are kind and sympathetic. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Melodical, the witch of melodies whose theme color is green. Her catchphrase is .}} History / History}} Appearance Mira In her civilian form, Mira has waist length chocolate brown tied into twintails and dark green eyes. Her casual wear consists of a dark green dress with a lime green ribbon that is tied into a bow along with a emerald music note shaped brooch and her shoes are jade strapped flats. In Magic World In the Magic World, Mira reverts back to a 13-year old and her hair is much shorter, being a bob-cut. Cure Melodical Dia Style In her Dia Style, her hair grows ankle length as it also shifts to a light auburn while also being tied into a high ponytail. Her wear consists of a sleeveless pale jade dress with an emerald tinted bow that has the Linkle Stone Dia centred in the middle. On the dress, there are light green diamonds clipping arches of ribbons onto the skirt area. Her boots are dark green with gold highlights. Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Personality Mira is an energetic 16-year old full of love who is amazing at the piano. However, she is actually very lonely and only trusts those who are kind and sympathetic. Relationships / Relationships}} Cure Melodical she holds the power of music and is represented through music notes. Her main attack in this form is Diamond Crescendo, in which she needs her Linkle Stick and Linkle Stone Dia to perform. To transform, she needs her mascot partner Fuwarun and needs to shout "[[Lyrical・Melodical・Jewelryle!|''Lyrical・Melodical・Jewelryle!]]". Ruby Style Sapphire Style Topaz Style Attacks * * * * Etymology Songs Mira's voice actress, Oni Kanae, has participated in several character songs for the character she plays. * Music of The Heart * GREEN NOTE ~Melody's Prayer~ Trivia * She shares her voice actress, Oni Kanae, with Momozono Love * Unlike the original Mahou Tsukai cures, Melodical adds "fini" when she has finished her attack. This is probably due to her French origin. ** This makes Mira the second cure to be half Japanese and half French, after Kasugano Urara from ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' (GoGo!) * Whenever Mira enters the Magic World to attend the Magic School, she reverts back to a 13-year old. ** This could relate to the original ''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! ''where the Cures were 13-years old. * She is the fourth green Pretty Cure to exist after Akimoto Kimochi/Cure Mint, Midorikawa Nao/Cure March and Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice ** Like Felice, Melodical's hair color doesn't match her theme color in which is green whilst her hair color is brown/auburn * Cure Melodical is the fifth Pretty Cure to utilise the power of music after Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody, Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm, Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat and Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse ** Coincidently, Cure Melodical's name is very similar to Melody replacing the "-y" with "-ical". Gallery / Gallery}} Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure OCs Category:OCs Category:OCs based on canon Category:Music using Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Miracle Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Cures Category:Chinatsu Kiseki OCs Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Green Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Major Characters Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Lead Cures Category:Lead Cures